ASK AUNTY DEAN
by Chick Feed
Summary: Sam's done it again, used those puppy dog eyes to con Dean into visiting a local beauty spot - In the middle of a forest. Dean suffers the outing with his usual good grace... Short fluffy fic for janiekm, written to help her recover from reading an "M" rated fic!


No spoilers, just a short fluffy fic. SPN ain't mine.

 _For_ _ **janiekm**_ _, to help her eyes recover from the "M" rated story she's just read :)  
_ **ASK AUNTY DEAN  
** _Sam's done it again, used those puppy dog eyes to con_ _Dean into visiting a local beauty spot -  
_ _In the middle of a_ _forest. Dean suffers the outing with his usual good grace..._

-oOo-

"Hold up Sam."

Sam paused and turned back to look at his older brother with a sigh.

"What's wrong _this_ time?"

They were walking through some of the most beautiful ancient forest Sam had ever seen on a perfect day, with no reason to be there other than Sam had wanted to come here and his brother, despite his dislike of such activities unless they took place on the hood of his beloved Impala, had agreed to a walk up to the waterfalls and a picnic lunch. So far Dean had moaned about midges, complained about potential corns, tripped over a tree root, bumped his head on a branch, hoofed it from a hornet and berated the birds just for singing.

-o-

Dean waffed one hand, signalling Sam to pipe down while he stood, clearly listening for something. As Sam waited impatiently, Dean stepped off the rough track they were following and moved silently towards a large shrub hung heavy with musky scented white blossom. After listening again, Dean shrugged off his rucksack and dropped to his stomach, easing his upper half under the bush. That's when Sam heard the high pitched, and surprised sounding, squeak. Curiosity flaring, he carefully made his way back to where his brother's petal covered lower half was still sticking out from under the shrub. Squatting down, he was surprised to hear Dean speaking to something in a low voice.

"...hurt you, ok? What's with the face? You look completely pissed off. ... Yeah? Really? Well don't that suck!"

-o-

Curiosity levels now shooting into overdrive, Sam prodded Dean's butt cheek with one finger, letting his brother he was there and that he was wanting to know what the Hell Dean was doing.

"Oh boy! Excuse me would you? Stay right there, ok?...Ok."

Dean shuffled backwards from under the hedge and gazed up at Sam.

" _What_? I'm havin' a conversation here. Have a sandwich or something."

Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared back under the shrub, dislodging more petals in the process.

"Hmm? Oh, my baby brother is all...No way! Fifteen? You got rabbits for parents? Seriously, I bet that's a nightmare for you. I've only got the one and boy, is _he_ a pain in the butt sometimes!...Oh, sorry. Means he can be totally irritatin'...Yours too huh? Maybe it's a kid brother thing? So, have your folks even met this guy?...No? ... Know what you mean. My old man? Could _he_ ever go on one for no good reason. You know, I bet if your folks met him, they'd have no...Hang on, it's proddin' again. Be right back. ... What _now_ Sammy? You _can't've_ eaten all the sandwiches already."

-o-

Startled, Sam stared at the shrub when he distinctly heard it giggle. Quickly turning to Dean he found the older Hunter looking back at him in wide eyed innocence. Mimicking Dean, Sam kept his own voice to little more than a whisper.

" _What_ are you talking too for chrissake?"

"Um...All the pretty flowers?"

Sam gazed at his brother,

"Really."

and made a dive for the same spot where Dean had wriggled under the shrub, only to find himself pulled up short by a hard tackle, Dean's arms grabbing him around the waist and the weight of his torso on Sam's legs. Dean dragged the younger Winchester backwards, away from his goal.

"Oh no you _don't_!"

" _Gerroff me Dean_!"

" _Make_ me."

"Right! You asked for it."

-o-

As the brothers wrestled and rolled around on the forest floor, a pair of green eyes peeked through the shock of blonde hair belonging to a tiny teenage sprite. She watched the scene before her in astonishment from under the bush. The previous, very human, expression of teen angst on her pretty face having changed to amazement, from where it morphed into amusement, quickly moving into a delighted grin that foreran her bursting into tinkling helpless laughter and rolling on her back amongst the fallen petals at the sight of the two grown up human men's tussle. Both men were puffing and panting while shouting words she didn't understand, like _jerk_ and _bitch_ , at one another. Reigning in her hilarity back to the level of musical giggling, the sprite emerged from under a heap of scattered petals and regained her feet in time to see the brothers untangle and separate, both rolling onto their backs and lying there gasping for breath.

-o-

With a last burst of laughter, she turned and lightly ran back under the greenery and towards home, leaving a handful of petals fluttering off the ground in her wake. She couldn't wait to tell her family about her encounter with the humans, and maybe ask her parents if she could invite the boy who wanted to court her to her home so they could meet him. Once they were able to discover for themselves how nice he was and how genuine his intentions, she was sure there would be no more worried objections and heated arguments about her wish to agree to stepping out with him.

-o-

Still lying on his back, Dean turned his head towards his brother.

"Truce?"

Sam sat up and began knocking twigs and moss out of his hair.

"Depends. Are you going to show me what's under the bush?"

Dean nodded.

"If you let me check it's ok first. Deal?"

Getting to his feet, Sam held out a hand and grasping hold of his older brother's, hauled Dean upright.

"Deal."

-o-

Sam waited impatiently while Dean once again wriggled underneath the blossom coated shrub. It wasn't long before Dean shuffled backwards and re-emerged, holding something in one hand. Sitting up on the soft springy moss and petal covered ground, he looked up ruefully at Sam.

"Sorry bro'. She's gone. I think we must've scared her off."

Sam knelt down next to Dean.

"She?"

"Fairy. I'm guessin' if she were human she'd be a teenager. She had that teen face on. You know, the one only teenage girls can pull off? She'd fallen out with her folks over a boy she wanted to date. Guess it's a universal thing huh? Here, this was still there. She probably wouldn't mind if you kept it, that's if you want to anyway."

Sam took the object from Dean and stared at it entranced, turning it this way and that, gazing at the little seat from every angle.

"Dean, have you actually looked at this? It's beautiful! The whole things made out of one twisted twig, See? And the lace? I think it's been made from spider silk, right down to the lace rose."

Dean leaned into Sam to get a better look.

"What's that part? I like the colours."

"I think it's just a decorative piece, like the pink ribbons. I'm no expert, but at a guess I'd say it's almost certainly got lapis and amethyst in it. The actual seat part's made of tree bark and see this? This gemstone on the top? I think that might be a real emerald...We can't take this Dean, it's, well, _beautiful_!"

"You said that already. Hang on to it a minute."

Dean shuffled sideways over to where he had left his rucksack. Opening it up he rummaged around and pulled out a large bag of M&M's. Shuffling back alongside Sam, he began taking off his wristwatch.

"Dean...You're not?"

"You're right Sammy. We can't just take it, so I'm buyin' it for you. The watch's gonna make a seriously cool clock, I'm bettin' none of the neighbours will've got one; an' she's got fifteen brothers she can share the M&M's with. I bet just one each'll last them all a week, an' there's a full bag to go at. I can easy replace this stuff, an' believe me bro' they'll easy replace that one chair. The whole place is full of that kinda stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure Sammy...One hundred percent."

Sam stared at the chair again, the delight plain to see in his eyes.

"Thanks Dean, _really_. This's great!"

Dean grinned and bumped shoulders affectionately with his brother.

"You really are such a girl Samantha!"

-oOo-  
FIN  
Chick xxxx


End file.
